FP014: School Of Talent
by foreverphantom014
Summary: Danny, Sam, and the gang are going to FP014 school of talent after their school collapsed in a deadly ghost attack. Along the way, they figure out what talents they have and meet some new friends. And possibly new enemies. I'M BACK! WOOP WOOP
1. OC'S NEEDED!

**Ok, I am back, finally. I know that I said I would have a lot of chapters up because I would write on the way down to Florida. Well, I didn't. This story is PROBABLY going to be a trilogy. IDK yet. I am going to delete all the other stories. On my page, unless they are finish, unless you want to adopt them. Yes, The ones that ARENT finished, Besides Half Vampire, you can adopt. Just PM me first. Thanks**

**This story is going to contain OC's. And I am letting you submit your own. The chapter that I am writing now is a introduction to the whole story in general. This is related to but not at all like a story I read. **

**Ok.**

**For me to choose 15 OC's I need you to submit them in comments. They can be ghosts, half ghosts, teachers, or something else.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Race:**

**Intrests:**

**What they are majoring in (pick 3—Music, Candle Making, Film, Photography, Vocals, 3-D computer house making, website builing, Art, Fashion design, Poetry, Creative writing, Health, Vet class if you want to be a vet. PM me if you have a different idea.):**

**Fav Color:**

**Hair Color: **

**Eye Color:**

**Best Friend (Sam, Danny, Tucker, Mom, dad, Grandma or any other of the DP gang or characters):**

**Ghost, Half Ghost, teacher, human:**

**Appearance (with hair styles):**

**Everyday:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Formal:**

**Swim:**

**Athletic:**

**Stuff they like to do:**

**Prep or Nerd or middle (I need to know if they are going to be an enemy of the gangXD):**

**And if you want one of these**

**Vegetiaran**

**Goth**

**Emo**

**Cheerleader**

**Band geek**

**Popular kid**

**Or another one you can think of. The NEXT Chapter will be the first on, this one is just asking for OC's.**

**PLEASE SUBMIT!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Arrival

**Happy Easter everyone! I am so happy to the people who submitted me the OC's. Thank you! They are playing a MAJOR part in the story.**

**Ok, moving on. Thanks to the following people.**

**Dezzi Star**

**Bull996**

**BlackSpectorWolf VampireDoctor (Nice name! =])**

**0-MagicMelody-0**

**CatchingWind (OF COURSE YOU CAN SUBMIT!)**

**DannySamLover20**

**And 2288smile.**

**Ok, announcement: Madster123, I need all of the information on the following page for your OC to contribute to the story. I hope you will still put up your OC! Thanks.**

**Anyways. I think we will only see, maybe, 2 OC's in the beginning of the story. Oh and there is still time to submit your OC and I am adding the another thing to the Majoring thing. Dance. PM if you want to change what you are Majoring in, if not, that's cool. Awesome. Anyways. I hope you like the story. Note on the name, FP014 is foreverphantom014 School of Talent. Congrats to those who caught on.**

**IK I TALK TO MUCH! Onto the story!**

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson walked from the ruins of their school, with happy faces. They thought they wouldn't have to go to school FOREVER! Everyone cheered. Well, until the parents got pamphlets. "That's probably, something not related to going to school." Danny said hopefully.

"Yeah, all the other schools are full. We owe it to Skulker." Sam said, thinking back to the attack.

_Danny walked through the hallways, looking around the nooks and crannys. He had to watch his back today, and today only because he had to protect himself to protect everyone else. He turned behind him, thinking he heard footsteps. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I am being to paranoid. Just because Skulker said he and the ghosts were going to destroy me today. I have to get to Lancer's and quick for the test I actually studied for!" He said, running to Lancer's 2 period English class, making it just in time because the bell rang right when he sat down._

_Just then, the roof caved in on TOP of Danny, while the class screamed. Lancer got the board off of his back, holding a limp, unconscious Danny. Dash put him on his back and made a run for the exit. The walls were shaking and everyone was terrified. They looked quickly looked out the window. They were the only ones left in the school. Skulker burst through the window, lifting Danny off of Dashs shoulder, and father into the now burning building. "Danny!" The class screamed. Some people had tears streaming down their face when they thought the clumsy, loser of a boy was gone._

_They were wrong of course, he was running past them with fire on his tail. They got out just in time too, for the school collapsed in flames._

"Yeah! And now we don't have to go to school!" Everyone cheered again.

Danny got home a couple minutes to his parents holding his stuff and a bus waiting outside the door. "Guys? Whats this?" He asked. "Danny, get in the bus, you are going to FP014: School Of Talent. It's time we got you out of Casper anyways." Maddie said.

"WHAT?" Paulina, Dash, Star, Tucker, Kwan, Sam, and Danny yelled on the bus. "This is not fair!" Sam screamed but hushed by the driver. They were about 30 minutes away from the school that they would now attend. "In a way, this really isn't school. This will be kinda fun!" Danny stated. "Yes, and we are away from home. We get to learn what we want, date who we want, and our parents aren't in the picture!" Paulina agreed. "Yeah, we get to major in three things out of like 20." Dash said. "Still it's school!" Tucker said, while Danny flipped to the page he wanted of the handbook. "Tucker, there is a website building class." Danny said.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh!" He screamed, raising his arms in the air. "Sam, what are majoring in?" He asked. "I don't know yet." She smiled at him.

…

They finally got to the school and was greeted by a really perky girl with jet black hair in a high ponytail. "Hi! Welcome FP014. This school is fairly new and…. I am so sorry! I am Dawn Cassandra Nichols! You guys can call me DeeDee, though." She said.

DeeDee was wearing a red tank top with a semi thick stripe down the middle. She wore white pants, black belt, and red wedges. "Can you introduce yourselves to me and state what room your in?" She asked, circling her hand in a go on motion. "Well. I am Samantha Elizabeth Manson, but you can call me Sam. I am in Purple Thunder room 28." She said. "Me too! We can be roommates!" She said. "So Sam, have you decided what you are majoring in?" She asked. "Not yet, but I have gotten some ideas. This school sounds really fun." "That's cool!" DeeDee said. "ALEC! QUIT FLIRTING WITH CASSANDRA AND GET OVER HERE!" She screamed. Danny's ghost sense went off when Alec approached. "You guys believe in ghosts? No! Well boo!" He said, smirking. "Hey babe." He said to Sam, who rolled her eyes. "One, we do believe in ghosts, we lived in Amity Park, and two… I don't have a two." Danny said.

"It's cool then, Catcha later hotstuff." He winked at Sam, who rolled her eyes again. "Well, I guess Sam's the only one who is going to speak up? Yes? Well, it's almost time for Mess Hall dinner and the freshman assembly. I am also a freshman so I am in your shoes, actually. Almost EVERYONE here are freshmans. Right now there are Sophmores and Freshmans because this school opened last year! Even if its almost the end of the year. This school is like boarding school. You stay here year round if you want." DeeDee explained.

"Awesome! DeeDee, can you show me to our room?" Sam asked. "Sure! Follow me." And they ran off leaving the rest of the gang wondering what to do.

**Zere! Zit is fisished! It's not too late to send OC's so send them in. Thank you for reading!**


	3. A Date?

**Seriously Fanfiction? I think… (Think this may not be true) I lost some of my stories…..i think i used to have 11 stories. Anyways…..decided….. I'm continuing this….. I wear my self out. Welp…. here ya go…. In this chapter we meet Skylar Knight.**

**Sam's POV**

"So….DeeDee **(Who is not from Pokemon…..just saying….) **whats with your friend?" I asked her. Being hit on by a ghost, kinda creepy.

"Oh Alec? Oh thats just his "nature". You see, ghosts have inhabited this school and Alec was the one who decided that his obsession was hitting on chicks being a complete player. He hit on me a while back. He isn't at all funny and-" I looked at her with a confused expression. "Oh sorry. I get overexcited…SKYE!" She yelled across the field.

A really scrawny girl with blonde hair came running over to DeeDee and I. "Hey DeeDee!" She said giving her a hug. I took this moment to get a good look at her. She had on light wash skinny jeans and a dark blue halter top with a white cresant moon on the bottom corner and flip flops. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail with bangs hanging over her eye.

"Skye, This is Sam Manson. She came with the new group whose school was destroyed." DeeDee explained. She gasped. "Wow! Hi! I'm Skylar Knight but you can call me Skye! Everybody does." She said. "Everybody does what?" Alec said coming over to us. Just Great. "What do you want Alec?" Skye asked the ghost. "To see if the lovely Sam would like to join me in the movie hall?" He asked. I blushed a little but rolled my eyes.

"Please, that's not even a possibility." I said, rolling my eyes. "Just stop being a baby and I will see you at eight." He said floating away. "God he's such a…" I was cut off. "Flirty Schmoozer? Flirt? Bad Person? Suck Up?" Skye and DeeDee said together. "Girls. I think we will get along swimmingly." I said smirking. They laughed and we walked off.

**Danny's POV**

After Sam walked off with DeeDee, we sorta just sat there. I just thought about the ghost who was flirting with sam….. Why am I jealous? Oh that's right because she is my best friend and I care about people hurting her. "Dude. Here comes Sam with a cute girl." All I could see was Sam, she was pretty much my whole world….God. Danny. Keep. Thoughts. Best. Friend. Like. "Hey Sam!" I waved.

"Hey this is Skylar Knight but call her Skye." Sam introduced her. She looked at Tucker and blushed. Hiding behind DeeDee. "Hey Skye." Tucker said, blushing as well. "Oh god…." Me Sam and DeeDee said. "So apparently I have a date tonight." Sam said, surprising me. "With that ghost?" I said jokingly but soon realized that only me and Tucker were laughing. I thought about it. "…NO FREAKING WAY!" I screamed. "Sorry! Sorry! He totally is just forcing me yah know?" She said. "No. I don't know. What if this is a trap to hurt you?" I asked. "I'll be careful. I don't know what he wants with me. He is a purple skinned red eyed ghost that i pretty much want nothing to do with…." she said.

**I know its short but it's two in the morning, my legs have fell asleep and I think i have carpel tunnel. This puppy in my lap is biting my fingers and scratching my arm. Goodnight world**


	4. THE DATE?

**So, another update...:) This one will totally be longer now... onto reviews**

**Destined Meltdowns: I'm Sorry, i had a lot of writers block and i didnt really plan on doin the story anymore, i decided against it, for my LOVELY readers :)**

**Noxlupis Lamiamedicus: Love the name, and thanks for understanding:)**

**DannySamLover20: Thanks and i will!**

**2288smile: LOL! I totally say this at my school except im the choir nerd who says that to my frenimie (He's not my friend and hes not my enemy) the band geek Lol**

**I'm so happy with the turn outs and such. I hope this story stays a sucess!**

**Anyways, onto chapter three**

**Chapter 3: THE date!**

**Nobody's POV**

Danny angrily stormed up the purple skinned ghost and shoved him to face him. "And what do you want?" Alec said, angrily.

"You to tell me what the HECKLE you want with Sam!" He said narrowing his eyes. Alec stiffled a chuckle. "He...Heckle?" He burst out laughing but stopped as Danny's eyes turned a neon green.

"Dude, all I want is to date her, bring her to my place and be done with it." He said the second part very quietly, but Danny's keen sense of hearing heard the mutter.

"So that's all you want from a smart and beautiful girl like Sam." He said crossing his arms. "No, dude I was joking. I guniuenly like her. From the minute i saw her." His voice sincere but his eyes had every hint of telling a L.I.E.

"BULLPOOPIE!" He said. Alec laughed really loud. "Really, Heckle now, Bullpoopie...dude, learn to cuss."

"Listen here you ghost and listen good. My secondary job is hunting evil ghosts like you, whose obsessions get away of their feelings toward others. I sensed your obsession was girls and I didn't mind, until Sam came into the picture. You hurt her. Hehe, you'll pay." He said. He looked at the foe one more time before walking away in a huff.

"I have to keep a good eye on that boy. He is worth keeping." He said, then flew away to pick up Sam, whose heart he had every intention of breaking.

Danny looked at the piece of paper out of Alec's pocket named: Alec's recent to do list.

_Alec's to do list_

_Find the girl known as "Samantha"_

_Make her fall in love with me (maybe hard, heard she is i with someone)_

_Destroy her guy friend so I can get what i am looking for._

_Break. Her. Little. Heart._

_Make sure she suffers._

Danny dropped the piece of paper. He planned it all out. Even destroying him. But what really came in the way was that Sam loved someone. He scribbled his name on the front of the piece of paper and ran to Sam's dorm. "DeeDee. Sam here?" He said out of breath.

She bit her lip. "Umm...no. She left with Alec. The little flirt." She said angrily. "Read this." He gave her the To Do list.

find the girl named Samantha 2. make her fall in love with me blah blah blah 3. Destroy her guy friend so i can get what i'm looking for 4 break her little heart? 5. Make sure she suffers... That little MAN _ He will freaking pay for what he will do! But you have to stay away. He wants to destory you! go! Go!

**Alec the fricker frackers POV (xD)**

"So Sam, did you like the movie?" She nodded. I put my arm around her shoulder. "So, wanna come to my place." She had a questionable look but then nodded with a smile on her face. I smirked. Too. Darn. Easy.

I took her into my house and took her into my arms. "ummm Alec?" "Yeah?" "What do you want from me?" "Just for you to Love me mentally." "well...now that you mentioned that...ummmm." I smirked. I had her wrapped around my finger. "Yes, Sammie?"

"NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" She said, blasting me in the face with a wrist ray. "OW!" "Never talk to me again!" She said, blushing. I may not have made her fall in love with me, but I did put feelings deep in her soul.

**That's all for now! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Skye X Tucker

**Hi! Guess whos getting updates out faster and is going to be writing MORE AND MORE of her stories. Me ! That's who! Lol. So yeah, this chapter we will be seeing more and more of Skylar and Tucker.**

**DannySamLover20: I will. Lol**

**Destined Meltdowns: Your review made me laugh so freaking hard that i fell out of my chair. but then hit my head on the floor. Lol. I'm clumsier then Danny Fenton :)**

**Noxlupis Lamiamedicus: Thank you! A question: What made you come up with your penname? Lol, it so INCREDIBLY awesome.**

**Ok, so on to the story. (P.S: I'm so glad that people actually like this. I thought it was going to be a fail of a story :/)**

**Disclamier: I do not own Danny Phantom. If i did, i would enslave everyones mind. lol, Just kidding. (Or am I? O.o)**

**Skye's POV**

I walked down the path in a hurry. I was going to be late! So freaking late for my classes. I had Music next and if I was late, I was so doomed. I was completely lost in my thoughts when I ran into...him. "Oh, my bad!" He said. Then he looked me in the eyes. "Skylar right?" He said. I nodded. "My names Skylar but most everyone calls me Skye." I said.

He laughed. "Are you gonna be like Sam and kill me if I call you Skylar? Cause i happen to really like that name." He grinned while blushing. I laughed. "Sure! But dont call me that in public. Got it?" I said. "got it!"

I watched him walk away, and i headed back toward music class.

**Tucker's POV**

I ran down the street. I had to get to Website Building class, and after that run in with Skylar, I was going to be late. Only then i realize, I didn't have freaking class today. It was freaking sunday. "God, i hate this." I said.

I walked back down the street, when I say Skye blushing. She probably forgot it was sunday too. "Tucker! I need to give you this." She handed me a note. I put it my back pocket. "Ok, Bye Skye!" I said, and I ran back to my room in a hurry.

Once I got there, Danny was zoned out on his bed. I didn't bother snapping him out of it. I opened to note.

_Hey, Tucker. _

_Umm...I'm bad at talking to guys, which is why im giving u this note :) I kinda, umm... wanna ask you something, but i dont have the guts to do it in person. So, im writing it down. You'll probably forget to read this and i will be spared embarrasment LOL. I wanted to ask you if you could go to the movies Saturday at 5? Undead Teacher 6 is coming out and i wanted to go, but not alone, since its a zombie movie. Mixed with a chick flick. Because of the romance that goes on. Like Eat, Pray, Kill. Lol_

_I look forward to your reply_

_Skylar Knight._

I fell blissfully on my bed and slept.

**Yep, I'm bad at writing whilst unfocused lol. I'm probably going to writing another story, but. I have to ask a friend if she likes the idea. Ok, thats all**

**-FP01**


End file.
